Kiss Me Goodbye
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Hidup Chihaya Kisaragi akan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan beasiswa yang diterimanya. Tapi apakah teman-temannya akan melepaskannya begitu saja? Touma/Chihaya AU. OoCness. First fic in Indonesian.


DISCLAIMER: Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiss Me Good-bye<strong>_

_An Idolmaster fanfic in Indonesian  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Kerja bagus Kisaragi-san~"<p>

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya~"

"Terima kasih kembali," balas Chihaya sambil tersenyum pada para kru televisi swasta tempat ia mengisi acara malam itu. Sebuah acara musik klasik yang akan disiarkan ke seantero negeri, persis seperti yang sang gadis inginkan. Memang, menjadi seorang Idol top tingkat nasional hanyalah pekerjaan sambilan buat Chihaya; mimpi sang gadis adalah belajar menjadi penyanyi opera klasik, langsung di tanah kelahiran seni itu di Italia. Venezia, kalau bisa.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Chihaya-chan," ujar seorang pemuda berusia pertengahan dua puluhan sambil menepuk pundak lelah sang gadis. "Jangan lupa besok ada wawancara dengan majalah _Hi_ jam sebelas siang setelah latihan koreo, setelah wawancara kita juga ada gladi kotor untuk Kohaku jam dua siang."

"Wawancaranya di kantor kan, Producer-san?" balas Chihaya sambil menyandang tas berisi kostum dan keperluan panggungnya sendiri.

"Ya, tergantung juga sih… mungkin juga di kafe Poirot seperti biasanya. Kamu, Takane, dan Miki akan diwawancara mengenai penampilan C-class di Big Sight kemarin," ujar sang produser sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jupiter Z kan bakal ikut Kohaku juga… Love love rehearsal dong ini?"

"Uh… well…" gumam Chihaya ragu. Wajahnya mulai memerah. "Kami… selama ini berusaha agar tidak terlihat paparazzi…"

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa. Toh kalian sama-sama idola, gosip seperti itu pasti sudah beredar diantara para shipper bahkan sebelum kalian benar-benar mulai hubungan. Usahakan kalian tak terlihat di sekitar love hotel saja," balas sang produser sambil tertawa.

[_Malam itu, apartemen Chihaya_]

Chihaya baru saja memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci pintu apartemennya ketika tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap. Alih-alih merasa takut, ia hanya mendesah lembut.

"Te~bak siapa~"

"Siapa lagi…" gumam Chihaya sambil menurunkan tangan seorang pemuda yang tadi menutup pandangannya. "Kalau bukan Tocchin."

"Ehehehe," tawa Touma Amagase sambil menarik keluar sebuah benda kecil terbungkus plastik dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Oleh-oleh dari Okinawa. Gila, mataharinya masih kuat sekali di sana… Ryo saja tambah hitam."

"Pemanasan global," balas Chihaya sambil tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Touma. "Mau masuk dulu? Aku mau masak omelet …"

"Oh bidadariku, masakanmu sudah kutunggu sejak 747 kami mendarat di Narita~" ujar Touma dengan nada yang berlebihan.

"Dasar manja," balas Chihaya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Beberapa belas menit berlalu dalam kesunyian bertabur bumbu suara latar Tokyo nan tak pernah tidur, sementara Chihaya menyiapkan bahan-bahan memasak omelet. Sembari menunggu sang pujaan hati menyiapkan santap malam, sesekali Touma mengganti kanal televisi yang menyajikan acara-acara akhir tahun yang dibumbui iklan-iklan yang mengumumkan acara Kohaku Uta Gassen. Acara musik nasional akhir tahun ini selalu ditunggu-tunggu, baik oleh pemirsa maupun penyanyi. Tentu, sebagai kelompok Idol yang sukses besar tahun ini, baik C-class maupun Jupiter Z diundang untuk mengisi acara prestisius itu.

"Besok gladi kotor Kohaku ya, Chiha-yan?" tanya Touma sambil menoleh ke arah dapur apartemen kecil Chihaya.

"Iya. Kata Producer-san sih mulainya jam satu siang…" balas Chihaya sambil membalik omelet kedua yang sedang ia buat. "Kira-kira tim mana ya, yang bakal menang?"

"Tim putih kan punya kami~" sambar Touma sambil terkekeh. "Jupiter Z, yang lain makin ketinggalan!"

"Tim merah tahun ini punya C-class, wee!" balas Chihaya sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Touma. "Sayang tahun lalu Ryuugu Komachi pas kalah…"

"Iya, sayang sekali," ujar Touma sambil menghirup aroma sedap omelet spesial Kisaragi yang menguar keluar dari dapur. "Padahal penampilan terakhir Miura-san dan formasi asli Ryuugu Komachi kan, waktu itu…"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Semoga dukungan para fangirl menurun tahun ini… kulihat di Oricon juga para Idol pria selain kalian nggak terlalu kuat penjualannya tahun ini," gumam Chihaya sambil menghidangkan dua piring omelet didampingi sosis dan kentang goreng. "Berat menandingi tim putih kalau dukungan fangirl terlalu kuat…"

"Itu berarti kami nggak makan gaji buta, Chiha-yan," ujar Touma sambil mengangkat sepotong sosis goreng dengan sumpit. "Dan bukannya fangirl C-class juga banyak ya?"

"Iya! Entah deh apa yang ada di pikiran mereka, sampai minta tanda tangan di celana dalam segala," gerutu Chihaya sesudah menelan sepotong omelet.

"Baru apa bekas?" gurau Touma. "Kalo kami biasanya yang bekas. Shouta dan Ryo sampai nggak habis pikir."

"Baru sih, kayaknya," gumam Chihaya sambil mengunyah kentang gorengannya sendiri. "Untung baru. Kalo bekas… hiiy, amit-amit!"

…

Chihaya Kisaragi seorang yang selalu bangun pagi. Pagi itu baru pukul setengah enam, tapi sang gadis sudah bersiap untuk mandi pagi dan berangkat kerja. Susu mocha seduhan sang gadis sembilan belas tahun itu baru saja mulai dipanaskan oleh microwave ketika sang gadis membawa setumpuk surat ke meja makan.

"Tagihan… tagihan… undangan pernikahan plus RSVP… edaran… kartu pos dari Azusa-neesan… promosi… promosi…" gumam sang gadis sembari menunggu minuman paginya. "Con… serva… torio Bene… detto… MARCELLO!"

Untunglah sang gadis belum sempat meminum susu mocha yang sekarang sudah selesai dipanaskan itu, karena susu panas yang keluar dari hidung akan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

[_Siang harinya, sanggar tari_]

"Wah, pagi ini nampaknya Chihaya lebih bersemangat," ujar Ritsuko Akizuki sambil menumpukan dagu. Ia dan koleganya, Sang Produser, sedang memperhatikan latihan koreografi rutin anggota 765 Production itu.

"Tentu dia bersemangat," balas sang produser yang biasanya menolak disebut namanya itu sambil tersenyum. "Dia baru mendapat surat pemberitahuan kalau permohonan beasiswanya untuk belajar vokal di Italia diterima. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia diterima di salah satu akademi musik paling bergengsi di Venezia…"

"Apa? Jadi lamarannya ke institut Marcelo-apalah itu diterima?" ujar Ritsuko kaget. "Wah wah, pantas saja nampaknya sepatu Chihaya dipasangi pegas hari ini…"

"Yah, kita fokus saja dulu untuk Kohaku ini. Toh dia tak harus membalas surat itu segera, kata dia batas waktunya sampai 14 Januari," ujar sang produser sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh. Oooh ho. Aku tahu senyum itu, Producer-san…" ujar Ritsuko sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau harus mengajak kami dalam rencana gilamu ini."

"Yakin nih?" pancing sang produser dengan nada berkomplot.

"Seyakin aku dengan kemampuan vokal sang Heisei no Utahime[1] itu," balas Ritsuko.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita perlu menghubungi seseorang di luar negeri…" lanjut sang produser.

[_13.30, NHK Hall_]

"Bagaimana wawancaranya, Chiha-yan?" tanya Touma sambil menyusul Chihaya. Hari sudah lewat pukul satu siang, dan dua sejoli sesama idola itu sudah sampai di NHK Hall, tempat Kohaku Uta Gassen akan diadakan dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

"Seperti biasa," balas Chihaya pendek. "Tapi ada kabar yang lebih menarik!"

"Masa?" tanya Touma sambil memperhatikan mata sang gadis berambut panjang.

"Aku diterima belajar vokal di Italia!" jawab Chihaya dengan nada bahagia. "Conservatorio Benedetto Marcello, Venezia!"

"Wah, itu berita yang bagus sekali!" balas Touma sambil menepuk pundak sang gadis. "Bentar lagi jadi Italiano dong! Mesti dirayain nih!"

"Oh tidak tuan muda, kau tidak akan dekat-dekat celana dalamku," balas Chihaya sambil memukul bahu Touma.

"Hih, siapa juga yang kejar setoran kaya si Hokuto," ujar Touma sambil tertawa kecil. "Makan-makan yuk, habis gladi selesai? C-class ama Jupiter Z…"

"Boleh, boleh. Miki lagi naksir Shouta tuh, kayaknya," bisik Chihaya sambil tertawa kecil. "Eh, tapi kasihan Ryo-chan. Nanti nggak ada teman ngobrolnya…"

"Dia kan lagi naksir ama Makoto," balas Touma dengan nada berkomplot. "Bawa dia aja…"

"Nanti deh kutanya Producer-san, kalo nggak salah Makoto-chan hari ini ada job di Shibuya…" ujar Chihaya sambil tersenyum.

…

"Oke, selesai! Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, pengisi acara sekalian! Sampai ketemu tanggal di gladi resik!"

"Fuha… selesai juga. Nggak kebayang acaranya seperti apa nanti…" gumam Hokuto Ijuuin pada ketiga anggota grup lainnya.

"Ne, ne, Touma-kun," ujar Ryo Akizuki sambil menepuk pundak Touma. "Katanya nanti mau makan-makan ama C-class ya? Ada apa?"

"Iya, Chihaya diterima di sekolah musik di Italia," balas Touma sekenanya. "Dapat beasiswa penuh pula."

"Hebat…" ujar Hokuto sebelum meminum air dari dalam botol pet miliknya. "Memang seperti yang diharapkan dari sang Heisei no Utahime… aku nggak mau berpikir seberapa sulitnya masuk ke institut itu, apalagi sampai dapat beasiswa penuh."

"Kamu nggak seneng nih?" tanya Shouta Mitarai sambil mengelap keringat di dahi. "Kok kayaknya datar-datar aja."

"Karena ada yang lebih penting saat ini. Kohaku," ujar Touma sambil tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangan. "Tahun ini, tim putih harus menang lagi!"

"Betul!" Ryou mengamini.

Di luar pengetahuan ketiga temannya, pikiran sang _frontman_ melayang pada percakapannya dengan salah satu pengisi acara lain, beberapa menit lalu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ano… Anju… Kia-san?"<em>

"_Ya? Um… kamu… Touma Amagase, ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

"_Saya… perlu minta tolong pada anda…"_

"_Oya? Tentang apa?"_

"_Tentang penampilan Ring Show anda bersama C-class… saya… eheheh, kalau boleh Jupiter Z mau ikut mengganti Toushinki, gitu."_

"_Apa boleh? Kalau sutradara membolehkan, saya sih oke aja."_

"_Kuroi-san sedang mengaturnya di belakang sekarang, mungkin Ring Show kami yang lebih awal ditukar dengan Toushinki. Kebetulan lagunya Anju-san pas banget… untuk seseorang, eheheh."_

"_Lead singer C-class itu yaa~"_

"_Ah, Anju-san bisa aja. Yang penting… tolong, ya?"_

"_Oke. Mau dilatih dulu, atau kita impromptu aja di panggung nanti?"_

"_Boleh, kalau mau latihan. Buat kejutan sih, ini… jadi kalau bisa…"_

"_Oh ho… baik, baik. Apa perlu kita ubah dikit penampilannya… jadi nona lead singer itu munculnya terakhir. Kalau perlu kamu yang menggandeng keluar…"_

* * *

><p>[<em>Malam itu, restoran pasta<em>]

"Houston to Tokkun~" panggil Miki Hoshii sambil melambai-lambai di depan hidung Touma. "Bengong aja nih~"

"Begitulah," jawab Touma asal. Pandangannya masih berputar di kursi kosong Chihaya yang ditinggal penduduknya ke toilet.

"Nggak ikut berbahagia nih, Chihaya-chan berangkat ke Italia?" tanya Miki sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Ya… bahagia sih… tapi…" gumam Touma sambil ikut-ikutan minum.

"Khawatir kalian jadi nggak sering ketemu?" tebak sang gadis pirang. "Hubungan SCJJ memang menyakitkan sih…"

"Iya juga…" balas Touma sambil tersenyum kecut. "Tapi kalau Chiha-yan mau mengejar mimpinya, aku… harus minggir."

"Jangan menjual dirimu dengan murah seperti itu, Tokkun," ujar Miki sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Miki tahu, ada dirimu dalam mimpi Chihaya-chan sekarang. Tak akan lengkap kebahagiaannya tanpa dirimu dalam foto itu…"

"Ya… begitulah. Mungkin. Oh ya, tentang Ring Show C-class dan Kia Anju… kayaknya Kuroi-shachou berhasil meyakinkan sutradara untuk mengganti Toushinki dengan Jupiter Z~" balas Touma sambil tersenyum lebar setelah memeriksa mail yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"Oh ho…?" Miki tiba-tiba tertarik. "Jangan bilang… pasangan… oh my oh my… nekad kau, Tokkun. Tokkun mau melamarnya di depan TV nasional? "

"Um, nggak melamar juga sih. Lebih mirip ucapan selamat tinggal yang megah di depan TV nasional. Pas dengan lagu Kiss Me Goodbye, kan?" ujar Touma sambil tersenyum. "Nah, di sini aku mau minta tolong padamu dan Takane-san…"

"We're sooo in…" balas Miki sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dengan satu harga."

"Apa itu?" tanya Touma.

"Miki mau muncul menggandeng Shouta," balas Miki sambil menyeringai.

…

"Haa…"

Chihaya pun mengelap wajahnya yang basah oleh air dengan selembar tisu lebar yang tersedia. Air mukanya keruh. Ada sesuatu yang ia tak mengerti, tapi Chihaya sendiri tak tahu di mana.

Acara santap bersama ini boleh dikatakan sukses. Resto pasta yang dipilih Shouta ini ternyata dekat dengan venue tempat Makoto mengisi acara, jadi si tomboy dari 765-Pro itu pun bisa dengan mudah mampir setelah acara yang diisinya selesai. _Fusili aglio olio_ yang dipilih Chihaya sebagai santapan pun enak, pastanya tidak lembek dan citarasa laut bercampur pedasnya terasa. Separuh lidah Chihaya terasa berada di Venezia hanya karena menyantap kreasi sang koki restoran itu. Obrolan diantara mereka berdelapan pun lancar, jejak-jejak keletihan tersapu oleh persahabatan serta makanan dan minuman enak.

Tapi… Touma. Ada sesuatu yang ia simpan, dan Chihaya tak dapat menjangkaunya. Ini tak biasa. Tentu, ada rahasia-rahasia kecil diantara mereka seperti siapa yang menghabiskan puding atau jus di kulkas, namun hari ini…

Chihaya hanya menghela nafas. Apapun yang disembunyikan Touma, ia bukan orang yang layak mengetahuinya. _Semoga hal tersembunyi itu__bukan sesuatu yang buruk_, harap sang gadis.

* * *

><p>Tiga puluh satu Desember, Tahun Tuhan Kami yang ke-dua ribu sekian.<p>

Malam itu Chihaya nyaris tak bisa tidur. Besok tahun ini akan berakhir, dan tahun yang baru dan penuh harapan akan menjelang. Pada tahun itu, ia akan menuntut ilmu vokal dan opera dengan serius di tanah asal kedua seni itu, Italia. Jalan bagi sang gadis untuk berdiri sejajar dengan solis-solis terkenal dunia seperti Saranamh Bright dan Andrea Balotelli akan semakin terbuka.

Tapi sebelum semua itu, ada Kohaku Uta Gassen. Pagelaran musik nasional ini bisa melejitkan atau menghancurkan karir seorang idola, dan pilihan kedua jelas bukan tujuan Chihaya. Paling tidak, seorang Chihaya Kisaragi harus amit mundur dari panggung Jepang dengan meninggalkan kenangan manis.

Semua itu akan dimulai pagi ini, batin sang gadis berambut panjang sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sekarang pukul enam pagi, waktu terbaik untuk memulai aktivitas panjang hari yang penting ini.

[_Malam, NHK Hall_]

"Masih kuat tampil, Chihaya-chan?" tanya Sang Produser sambil tersenyum. Lagu pertama C-class, _Throbbin' Love_, mendapat sambutan yang meriah dari para penonton NHK Hall dan sekarang sang idola sedang bersiap menyanyikan lagu Kia Anju yang berjudul _Kiss Me Good-bye_ dalam Ring Show bersama grup pria lain yang sedang naik daun, Toushinki.

"Siap, Producer-san," ujar sang idola sambil tersenyum. Konsentrasi Chihaya ditambah dengan kecintaan sang gadis dengan olah vokal berhasil menekan kekhawatirannya akan apa disembunyikan Touma sekian hari yang lalu.

"Kamu sudah tahu kan, ada sedikit perubahan rencana?" ujar sang produser sambil mengecek buku agenda kecil di tangannya. "Kamu masuk dan mulai bernyanyi di refrain pertama."

"Oh, oke. Tidak masalah," ujar Chihaya sambil menarik nafas pelan. Ia sudah menguasai lagu ini luar-dalam, setiap tarikan nafas dan panjang nada sudah ia hapal. Tidak masalah ia bergabung dengan Anju-san di mana saja.

"Baguslah. Sekarang, bersiaplah dan buat 765 Pro bangga," ujar sang produser sambil menepuk bahu Chihaya lalu pergi entah ke mana. Sang idol berbalut gaun hitam hanya tersenyum. Di panggung, intro lagu _Kiss Me Good-bye_ itu sudah berkumandang.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kita bahagia bersama, sayangku<em>**

**_Tapi kutahu kau menunggu_**

* * *

><p>Chihaya, yang sudah siap mental menunggu gilirannya tampil, terkesiap mendengar bait pertama itu. <em>Mengapa ada suara Ryo-chan di sana? <em>batinnya saat mendengarkan stanza pertama lagu terkenal yang menjadi ending video game Fantasia Finalis itu. _Jangan-jangan ada perubahan lain lagi dalam rencana_, pikirnya sambil melongok keluar dari sisi panggung dan mendapati Kia dan Ryo memang sedang berduet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pintu itu 'tlah terbuka, akhirnya<em>**

**_menuju dunia yang baru_**

* * *

><p>Kekhawatiran Chihaya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika pasangan Takane Shijou dan Hokuto Ijuuin menyanyikan bagian mereka sambil berjalan masuk panggung dari sisi seberang terhadap tempat Chihaya berdiri sekarang. Senyum Takane bahkan lebih terang dari biasanya, sementara citra <em>cool<em> Hokuto mengimbanginya dengan baik. _Apa mereka semua sedang mempermainkan diriku?_ batin Chihaya yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pergi, songsonglah takdirmu<em>**

**_Aku 'kan setia menunggu_**

* * *

><p>Saat Miki dan Shouta memasuki panggung, air mata Chihaya sudah berkumpul di ujung-ujung kelopak matanya, siap jatuh bila beban emosi miliknya ini ditambah sedikit lagi. <em>Mereka… lagu ini… kepergianku ke Italia… oh Tuhan, harusnya aku menyadari ini lebih cepat…<em>

"Maaf karena merahasiakan ini darimu, Chiha-yan," bisik sang kekasih di samping telinga Chihaya. "Tenangkan dirimu sedikit lagi kalau perlu, biar bagian ini aku yang nyanyi."

"Jangan kuatir," balas Chihaya sambil menyeka bakal-bakal air mata dari ujung matanya. "Ayo, sekarang giliran kita kan?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kiss me good-bye, jangan takut<em>**

**_Selamanya ku kan disampingmu_**

* * *

><p>Pasangan terakhir yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu itu pun berjalan keluar dari sisi kiri panggung, diiringi tepuk tangan meriah para penonton. Para host dan mediator tertegun sejenak, nampaknya mereka pun tidak diberi tahu kalau Ring Show yang ini akan berbeda dari rencana semula. Sang Produser yang tersembunyi di sisi lain panggung tersenyum kecil, karena pertaruhan besar Touma akhirnya berbuah manis.<p>

Tapi tentu, ia sudah menyiapkan kejutan lain untuk Chihaya. Ia mengetik sebaris pesan singkat untuk seorang 'agen rahasia' yang ia telah sisipkan di belakang panggung.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Walau kita terpisah jarak<em>**

**_Cinta ini 'kan tetap kujaga_**

* * *

><p>Menghadap sang kekasih, Chihaya menyanyikan bait-bait bagian kedua refrain lagu itu. Segala keraguannya saat malam mereka bersantap pasta itu punah sudah. Touma bukannya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dan buruk darinya, melainkan kejutan termanis yang mungkin didapatkan oleh sang gadis. Touma sendiri menanggapinya dengan senyum saat ia menyanyikan lirik yang sama dengan sang kekasih, menghasilkan suara yang begitu padu dan merdu. Para hadirin di NHK Hall itu pun berdiri dalam sebuah standing ovation, mengakui kualitas vokal paduan kedua idola kelas satu itu.<p>

Lepas dari pandangan para hadirin dan sebagian besar pengisi acara yang sedang memadati panggung, Chihaya membiarkan sebulir kecil air mata haru jatuh dari ujung matanya. Tapi di luar pengetahuannya, kejutan ini belum berakhir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kelak kau akan syukuri langkahmu<em>**

**_Yang tak terhalang oleh cintaku_**

* * *

><p>Untuk kali kedua Chihaya dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya. Ia mengenali suara lain yang bergabung dengan suara yang sudah ia kenali di panggung. Dari arah belakang, sang pemilik suara berjalan pelan ke belakang piano tempat Kia Anju masih memainkan musiknya. Chihaya mengenal suara itu, lebih baik dari siapapun juga.<p>

Ini suara seorang Azusa Miura, atau lebih tepatnya Azusa Zenozakis _nee_ Miura. Sang idol senior dari 765 Pro itu mengumumkan undur dirinya dari dunia showbiz awal tahun ini, tak lama sebelum pernikahannya dengan kolonel Randall Zahn Zenozakis, seorang perwira tinggi angkatan udara dari sebuah negara di Eropa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Terbang, bentangkan sayapmu<em>**

**_Arungi langit biru-mu_**

* * *

><p>Chihaya nyaris tak bisa meneruskan perannya di panggung sebagai vokalis utama. Hadirin NHK Hall yang masih berdiri semua itu mulai ikut menyanyikan lagu hits itu. Sepanjang karir sang gadis, baru kali ini ia merasa begitu dicintai, begitu disanjung, begitu dibutuhkan dan dihormati.<p>

Masa lalu Chihaya yang berat sejenak berkelebat di pelupuk mata sang gadis. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa sang adik kecil. Kondisi rumah-tangga yang berangsur memburuk, dengan pertengkaran konstan diantara tuan dan nyonya Kisaragi. Keputusan sang gadis untuk pindah ke luar rumah dalam usia muda tiga belas tahun. Keputusan kedua sang gadis untuk melemparkan diri sepenuhnya ke dalam olah vokal untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera jiwa. Keputusannya untuk bergabung dengan 765 Pro, walaupun ia tahu konsep idola yang mereka usung berbeda dengan tujuan akhir yang sang gadis hendak capai. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sang Produser…

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di bahu menyadarkan Chihaya kembali, membawanya ke bumi sekali lagi. _Saatnya bait terakhir dinyanyikan_, batin sang gadis. _Saatnya Chihaya Kisaragi menutup tirai panggungnya… untuk saat ini. Dengarlah, Jepang, suaraku ini_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kiss me good-bye, s'lalu ingatlah<em>**

**_Selamanya cintamu kujaga_**

**_Jangan bimbang, kejar takdirmu_**

**_Aku akan setia menunggumu_**

* * *

><p>Dengan lembut Touma menempelkan jari di bibir sang gadis, meminta pada sang gadis untuk memberikan kesempatan ini untuk menyanyikan sebait terakhir untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jangan bimbang, capai takdirmu<em>**

**_Aku akan setia mencintamu._**

* * *

><p>Pertahanan terakhir bendungan air mata Chihaya pun hancur, diiringi gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana yang belum pernah tercatat dalam sejarah Kohaku Uta Gassen maupun NHK Hall hingga saat ini.<p>

…

[_Musim panas, tahun itu juga_]

Chihaya Kisaragi melangkah keluar dari bagian imigrasi bandara Marco Polo Venezia itu dengan was-was. Ia belum yakin dengan Italiano-nya, dan kamus saku Nihongo-Italiano miliknya tidak membantunya sedikit pun. Belum lagi ia tak yakin dengan penjemput yang berjanji akan bertemu dengannya itu…

"Ara, ara, Chihaya-chan~"

Suara panggilan itu membuat Chihaya menghela nafas lega. Mungkin memang sekali dalam beberapa tahun seorang Azusa Miura tidak tersesat.

"Allo, Chihaya. Bienvenuti in Italia," ujar seorang lelaki berambut hijau yang mendampingi Azusa sambil menawarkan jabat tangan. "Come e stato il volo?"[2]

"Uh… grazie…" balas Chihaya yang gugup. Sang lelaki tertawa kecil.

"Ara, Randall-han~" sela Azusa sambil menyela, menyelamatkan Chihaya dari malu yang lebih besar. "Jangan menggoda Chihaya-chan seperti itu ah. Nihongo-mu kan lancar…"

"Ahahaha! Ketauan," ujar sang lelaki dengan bahasa Jepang yang sempurna namun beraksen Italia kental, sambil mengecup pipi Azusa. "Perkenalkan, saya kolonel Randall Zahn Zenozakis, suami wanita luar biasa ini."

"A-! Uu… senang bertemu anda… pak…" balas Chihaya malu-malu.

"Semua sudah disiapkan untukmu, Chihaya," ujar Randall sambil tertawa. "Sekarang mari kita berangkat ke apartemen barumu, oke? Sekalian kita keliling kota Venezia, hahaha!"

"A… aah… grazie…" balas Chihaya. _Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang panjang, _pikirnya.

_Tunggu aku, Jepang…_

_Tunggu aku…_

_Cintaku._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glossary:<strong>_

[1]: Heisei no Utahime bisa diartikan menjadi Puteri Penyanyi Zaman Heisei. Zaman Heisei sendiri adalah suatu waktu penanggalan di Jepang yang dimulai tahun 1989 (wafatnya kaisar Hirohito) hingga nanti wafatnya kaisar Akihito.

[2]: Bahasa Italia dari GoogleTranslate :P maksudnya sih, "Halo, Chihaya. Selamat datang di Italia! Bagaimana penerbanganmu?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Akhirnya selesai juga! Sekian hari penuh berguling geje di Twitter demi membuka jalan fanfic di fandom Idolmaster Indonesia… dan akhirnya selesai juga. Lagu _**Kiss **__**Me **__**Goodbye**_ nya sengaja diterjemahin jadi puisi biar ini fic jadi bukan songfic :P Buat yang mengikuti fandom Idolmaster, fic ini bisa digolongkan AU (Ryo Akizuki ikutan Jupiter, Kuroi-shachou baik dan ga memusuhi 765 Pro, dsb), dan ketidakakuratan lain dalam fic ini mohon dimaafkan. Maju terus Fanfiction Indonesia!


End file.
